Love Danny
by Nightwing13
Summary: A standalone for my friend Ray. It's her party and Danny has a present for her! DannyXOC


Another Standalone for my friend! DannyxOC

**Love Danny**  
**For RAAAAAAY!**

Every year, that terrible day in that one month is my nightmare. My birthday. February 26th to be exact.  
Yeah, sure birthdays are supposed to be filled with good things. Like friends, family, presents, and cake! But I hate it. Ever since I moved into a flat with Betsy and Chip, I've been so depressed. Truth be told, I'm homesick. Now I'm stuck in London with the depressing and rainy weather.  
Yippie.  
But there are plus sides. I mean, I'm living with two of my best friends! And I'm even friends with my favorite band in the world! McFLY! But of couse...back to the bad news.  
Every year, the girls and boys love to throw surprised birthday parties. I hate surprises.  
I knew right away there was a surprise party when Chip texted me and told me to come to Danny's flat. She'd never tell me to do that because she knows my deepest, darkest secret.  
I'm madly and completely, head over heels, in love with Daniel Alan David Jones.  
So, what did I do? I went of course!

So here I am, walking down the cold streets of London. I was glad Danny's apartment complex wasn't far from my own. When I walked in, there were so many people walking in and out and it seemed like they didn't care McFLY was living inside this apartment. I shrugged it off and took the elevator up to the sixth floor where Danny's flat was on. When I got off the elevator I shuffled down the hallway and found the door.  
Of course I barely heard any movement or noises. I sighed and opened the door without bothering to knock.  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. I just played along and pretened to be surprised.  
"Aw, guys you shouldn't have!" i told them.  
"We knew you'd love it!" Tom said as he pulled me into a hug.  
"No really, you shouldn't have..." I said glaring at Betsy and Chip as they walked over and slung their amrs around my neck once Betsy's boyfriend released me from his bear hug.  
"You know how Tom acts when it's someones birthday." Betsy told me.  
"Yeah, so just enjoy it!" Chip added as the two of them led me deeper into Danny's flat.  
I noticed there were a lot of people here. The guys from Busted and Son of Dork were here. Even Una, Mollie, and Vanessa from the Saturdays were here, but no frankie due to being Dougie's slutty ex. Chip would kick her teeth down her throat so far, she'd be chewing her own ass.  
Sorry...it's quite hard for me to enjoy a surprise part. That is...until a drunk Danny came over.  
"Oi! Here's the little party girl!" Danny yelled as his arm replaced the girls's arms. I blushed realizing what 'Party Girl' meant in their song. "Are you enjoying it?" He asked, getting so close to my face I could smell the alchol in his breath.  
"Eh...slowly." He gave me a drunk smile.  
"Well here." He shoved a present into my stomach making me release a grunting noise.  
"Erm...thanks..." I looked at the red wrapping paper and could feel my eye twitch.  
Red...I hate red.  
Just as I began to tear the wrapping paper away, my eyes landed on the tag which read: To The Lovely Miranda, Love Danny. I blushed again and slowly unwrapped the present until I was holding a white box. I then opened it to find lots of tissure paper inside and began throwing it out of the box. At the very bottom of the box were two tickets. In fact they were two tickets to my home, New York.  
"You remembered?" I said as I spun around to face Danny as he continued to smile.  
"Of course I would! I always remember everything about the girl I love!" He said as he gave me a hug. I froze as he hugged me. My head was spinning from his confession. He loved me...he loved me...HE'S DRUNK!  
"Ha, ha, Danny you're sooo funny." I said as I pulled away from him. "That alchol is making you say some weird shit." His smile vanished and he put the bottle down on a table next to him. Then he took my present and put it down next to the bottle.  
The next thing I knew, he pulled my body to his. Placing his hands on my hip after placing my hands on his shoulders. Then he pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't taste any alchol, which was weird. His kiss became more intense as he pushed his tongue between my lips, then it hit me. HE'S NOT DRUNK!  
I must have jumped because he pulled away, laughing! Then he put his forhead to mine.  
"Gotcha." He whispered just so I could hear and everybody else was continueing to mingle with others, not paying attention to us at all.  
"You're...not drunk?" I said as my blue eyes gazed into his own blue eyes.  
"Nope. But I guess I'm a good actor!" He said with a goofy grin. "So, wanna go with me to New York, but as your boyfriend." I began nodding until he had to place his hands on the sides of my head. "Alright Mrs. Bobblehead!" I giggled and then I placed a kiss on his lips.  
"Thank you." I told him.  
"No problem, Party Girl."


End file.
